All I Want To Do Is Go Home
by GSLovr
Summary: A 15 year old girl is happy with her life in the 21st century. Imagine her surprise when she gets told that she is supposed to be part of a prophecy in an unknown land. She can't leave this strange new world until the prophecy is complete. She is willing to do anything to go back home including taking part in war. Will she find love along the way...will she want to leave? PeterXO.C
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia. They belong to C.S. Lewis. I only own my O.C. and the plot. I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a great day!**

* * *

"Come on Anna!" A voice called out in annoyance. "I'm coming! Hold your horses." I said muttering the last part. I grabbed my wallet and quickly brushed my hair. I checked my appearance in the mirror. A tan, thin girl showed in the mirror. The girl had on a tank too and some shorts with flip flops. She had dark brown hair that went past her shoulders and grey eyes. Her hair was wavy. After another thought though I decided to change my hair style. I put it up in a high ponytail and secured it with a few bobby pins and an elastic.

I closed my bedroom door but I left the light on. I walked downstairs where my best friend was waiting for me. "You took forever." She said teasingly stretching out forever. "Sorry." I replied with a smile on my face. "Have fun girls." My mom said to us. "We will." Emma said with a mischievous grin on her face. I knew that look. It meant trouble was coming.

I walked out to Emma's car. She was only a few months older than me. Emma was born in November and I was born in January. I still had to wait a few months to get my driver's license. I got in the passenger seat of the Mustang and buckled my seatbelt. After about ten minutes we arrived at the mall. Emma and I were looking for a birthday present for our other friend,Alisa. It was Alisa's birthday today and we were planning a surprise party for her. I was in charge of getting the cake and Emma was getting the pizza.

We walking into the mall and Emma began to chatter about all sorts of stuff. We walking into a few stores but walked out after a few minutes of looking at the things they offered. "Maybe a necklace or earrings?" I suggested. "Let's go look." Emma replied. We walked over to were the jewelry was. "Ooh. This is beautiful!" I said holding up a diamond necklace and earrings. I glanced at the price. It was on sale so it was 25 dollars instead of 250 dollars. Emma held up a pair of earrings for me to look at. "How much?" I asked. "40." Emma replied. "This is only 25." I said motioning to the jewelry I held in my left hand.

We decided to go look at the other stores and if we didn't find anything we liked we would come back and get the necklace and earrings. I walked into Aeropostale and perused the merchandise. It seemed that Aeropostale didn't have anything that Alisa would like. After looking for a few things in Aeropostale I left the store followed by Emma. I checked my phone.

It was about noon time for lunch. Emma walked over to a pretzel place and I followed. Once we ordered our food and ate we walked back over to the jewelry. I purchased the necklace and earrings for Alisa and walked over to Emma. "Find anything good?" I asked her. "Not yet." Emma said back to me. I waited for a few minutes while Emma looked for anything. We finished at the jewelry section and walked over to a book store.

While Emma looked for a book for Alisa I looked at books for myself. "This looks interesting." I said as my eyes stopped on a series of books. They were called the Chronicles of Narnia. I read the backs of the books. They sounded very good. It was almost like someone influenced me to see them. I grabbed the books and walked over to the cashier. I set the books down and paid for them. I said they could keep the receipt and denied the bag they offered me. I walked over where Emma was. "Found something!" My friend shouted triumphantly. I waited while Emma paid for the books for Alisa. Once we finished shopping we went to a grocery store. I went to the baked goods and picked up a chocolate cake. I had Happy Birthday Alisa! put on it. I paid for the cake and we walked to Emma's car. I had the cake securely on my lap along with the books and Alisa's present.

"See you at 6!" Emma said to me. She would come and pick me up at 6 and the party started at 6:30. I waved to her and walked into my house. "Hi mom!" I greeted her. "Hi honey. Have a good time?" She asked. "Yup. I got the cake for Alisa,a present for her and a series of books." I said to her as I set down everything. I set the cake on the counter and took my books upstairs along with Alisa's present. I grabbed some wrapping paper and began to wrap her gift. Once I finished with the wrapping, I also attached a card I had bought for her. I wrote that I hoped she had a great birthday.

Seeing that I had about an hour before Emma would pick me up I decided to read the new books I had just gotten. I opened the package and picked up a book. It was The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe. I opened it up to the first page and began to read it. Even though I was only on the first page so far it seemed like a good book.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Chronicles of Narnia. The Chronicles of Narnia belong to C.S. Lewis. The only thing I own is the plot and Anna. Also Blue iced lioness:thanks for your review and support. : ) I hope everyone has a great day!**

* * *

I was at page 10 on my book when my mom called up the stairs that it was 5:30. "Ok." I yelled back at her. it was time to start getting ready. I closed the book down and set it on my bed. I reached my closet and began to glance at what I had on. Though it wasn't bad it wouldn't be the best thing to wear to a party. I glanced at my wardrobe and began to pull things out. "No...no...no." I muttered as I denied clothing after clothing. I set aside a few that I liked but not a lot. I finished the task of what to wear.

I glanced at the outfits that I had pulled out. One was a light blue tank top with jeans and the other was a silver-ish tank top with dark wash jeans. I also had a purple tank top that would look great with dark jeans. I denied the first outfit. I glanced at my shoes. I had some silver flats and some black flats. Either would go great with the outfits. I decided to fix my hair by putting it up in a braid. I made sure my braid was perfect and finished it off with some silver dangle earrings. The purple shirt was light purple almost lilac colored. I threw the purple shirt back into my closet. I quickly changed into the jeans and tank top. I slipped my feet into the silver flats and sat down at the vanity in my room. I put on some eyeshadow and mascara. I glanced at the clock. It had taken me 15 minutes to get ready.

I grabbed Alisa's present and card and went down stairs. "Hi Petra,Elsa." I said greeting our two German Shepards. They wagged their tails at me and licked my hand. I gave them each a few pets before walking into the living room. I was going to watch tv for a few minutes but I couldn't find the remote. I walked into the kitchen. "Hey mom. Where did you put the cake?" I asked her. "I set it down on the dining room table." My mother replied. "Ok." I said to her. I grabbed the cake and had it in one hand while Alisa's present was tucked under my arm. I walked outside not a minute to late as Emma's car was waiting. I opened up the passenger door and set the cake in the back seat.

On the way to Alisa's Emma and I talked during the ride there. We talked about grades, colleges and Emma talked about boys. "How's your crush doing?" I asked Emma teasingly. "Oh. He's fine. Dating that skank Maddie though. I wish they would break up and then maybe we could get together." Emma said to me. "Mhm." I replied to her. "What about you? Any crushes?" Emma asked me. I smiled deciding to tease her. "Well...there is this one boy." I said to her. "Really? Who? Someone we know? Tell me!" Emma said frantically. "Geez Emma. Slow down with the questions there. Where's the fire?" I said to her. She glared at me. "Very funny." She said. "Now answer me." I smirked at her. "I was pulling your leg. I don't like anyone." I said to her. Emma glared at me some more. "You would tell me if you did right?" She asked. I nodded to answer her question.


End file.
